


A Toast to Celebrate

by Springmagpies



Series: AU August 2020 [25]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: CEO AU, F/M, Fluff, terrible puns, yeah this is self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Bobbi has been waiting all morning to see if she got the promotion. It's a good thing she has Hunter to wait with her.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: AU August 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862158
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	A Toast to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU August drabble, this time Huntingbird edition! Enjoy!

Bobbi had been waiting for the call all morning. The interview had been the day before and they had told her if they were going to contact her it would be early the next day. Well, it was early and it was the next day and still no call.

“It’s alright Bob, there’s still time for them to call,” Hunter tried to assure, “just sit and eat some breakfast. You’ve been twirling that spoon for half an hour now.”

Bobbi shook her head, continuing to spin the utensil round and round her fingers. “Can’t eat. Still waiting. I’ll eat when I know.”

Hunter looked at her over his mug of tea, heaving a sigh but understanding where she was coming from. It was another five minutes of Bobbi spinning that spoon and pacing before the phone rang with a shrill trill. 

Bobbi rushed over and quickly put her phone to her ear. 

“Yes--This is she--Really?--Thank you--I’m very excited as well--Yes--Thank you.”

“Well,” Hunter asked as Bobbi put the phone down.

“I got the promotion,” she said. 

“You got the promotion,” Hunter repeated, jumping up from his seat.

Bobbi nodded. “I’m the new CEO.”

Hunter vaulted the counter and wrapped Bobbi in an excited embrace.

“Of course you did. They’d have been fools to go with anybody else.”

Beaming with pride, Bobbi wrapped her arms tightly around her boyfriend’s neck, unable to contain her happiness. They stood there for nearly a minute before Hunter broke the hug, gave her a peck on the lips, and said, “now, let’s have breakfast. You sit, I serve.” He picked up the bag of bread. “Toast to celebrate.”

So elated by her new promotion, Bobbi didn’t even groan at the pun. Instead she laughed and kissed her boyfriend one more time with gusto. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies!


End file.
